Truth Be Told
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: What really happen the night that Zuko and Azula's mother mysteriously disappeared?  As told in the Point of Views of Zuko, Ozai and Azula. Rated T


**Zuko**

Zuko was laying in bed thinking over the scene that he had just witnessed in the FireLord's chamber. Azulon had always been known to be short tempered and he has heard his grandfather yell before but this just seemed different. Maybe it was because he had left mid conversation or yelling fest but he had this weird feeling like something was going to be terribly wrong or something already was terribly wrong or maybe it was

_Creek_

He opened his eyes as he heard his door open and he immediately looked up of course it was the face of his only younger sister Azula. She had a smirk played well across her heart shaped face.

"Dads going to kill you," She said leaning against the door frame, she looked him straight in the eye "Really he is," He knew better than to fall for her tricks.

"Haha Azula nice try," There is no way she is telling the truth I mean she couldn't be his father would never hurt him, he hoped.

"Fine don't believe me but I heard everything Grandfather said dads punishment should fit his crime," Her voice became stale and choppy as she tried to speak like FireLord Azulon holding her fist up and closing her eyes doing the best impression of him she could while circling his bed "You must know the pain of Losing a first born Son by sacrificing your own." She finished smiling, but he still didn't believe her he couldn't believe her she had to be lying.

"Lair!"

"I'm only telling you for your own good, I know maybe we can get a nice earth kingdom family to adopt you." She said the last part like she was overjoyed. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was smirking something she was doing so much of lately.

"Stop it you're lying," As always "Dad would never do that to me," He finished squeezing his eyes shut to reassure himself.

"Your father would never do what to you?" He heard a different kind of voice ask, a nicer kind of voice "What is going on here," Not as nice.

"I don't know." Azula stated blankly she was never as good as lying to there mother as she was to Zuko and her father and well everyone else in the world.

"It's time for a talk," Ursa said dragging Azula out of Zuko room by her hand.

"Azula always lies," He told himself feeling the tears welling up in his eyes "Azula always lies" he said again.

Shortly After that Zuko was stolen by slumber but for only a short time for the next thing he knew he was being shaken back awake. He felt a soft hand trace his face and he opened his eyes wearily.

"Mom?" He breathed slowly being able to make out the faint traces of his mothers soft features.

"Zuko my love listen." She said enveloping him in a tight embrace "Everything I've done to protect you." She whispered peering over to the open door "Listen to me Zuko no matter what happens never forget who you are." Ursa finished looking into her sons eyes. He was a brave boy and she knew that he would do well in life the life that she had gifted him with tonight.

Zuko awoke that morning having remembering some strange dreams he ran down to the dinning hall only to run into Azula playing with his knife! The one that Uncle Iroh had given to him!

"Wear's mom?" He asked trying not to even bother with the knife.

"No one knows." She said flatly she looked him in the eye and a small smirked graced he face "Oh and last night Grandpa passed away." She emphasized on the Grandpa. Zuko was in shock what do they mean that his mother just disappeared was Azula just playing on of her tricks on him or was she being serious. She had to be kidding. Azula always lies. She sick the way she does it she always lies.

"You're not funny Azula your sick and I want my knife back." He reached for it and she yanked her hand away to quick for Zuko.

"Who's going to make me mom?" His face dropped was she really being serious, no, there's no way, he would have to check with father dad would no dad would tell him. He made a quick grab for the knife and she let him take it. Smiling with hatred as he walked away.

But right now he didn't care if his sister hated him right now he needed to find his mother. He raced to the gardens to see if maybe she was feeding the turtle ducks. Yes mother was always a morning person maybe she just wanted to make sure that the turtle ducks got there breakfast she always did care about them. He saw a figure standing at the pond but he knew instantly that the figure was not his mother but his father. He raced to his dad knowing that his dad had a better chance of giving him an honest answer. Well at least a greater chance than Azula.

"Where is she," He asked waiting for an answer he needed his mother right now she was the one who cared and he needed to know that she was safe, okay, even just alive. But he got no awaiting response. That was all he needed to hear he new that his mother was no longer with him in the world that he was alone.

**Ozai**

Ozai was pacing silently in his bedroom he was presented with a unique opportunity tonight and he was not sure how he was going to play it. He had a chance to be rid of his one disgrace in his life. He also had the ability to take the throne for himself, and the ability to make his daughter his and only his. He heard footsteps approaching his door expecting it to be his father he waited for more orders and commands maybe he would tell him how he wanted him to kill Zuko and save Ozai the trouble of planning at all. But he was very surprised at the person who swung his door open with so much force. It was none other then his darling wife Ursa. Anger, frustration, and confusion were written all over her face and there was only one explanation. She knew.

"Ursa my love, sit down what is troubling you?" He pretended to care. But how she found out about this was his real goal in this conversation.

"Are you even considering this?" She asked as fat tears slowly slide down her cheeks. He paused for a moment not sure of how to answer her question of course this was an open option he had been looking for a way to dispose of Zuko for some time now and when the option became presented there was no way he was going to deny it, being FireLord was always and forever Ozai one biggest goal and he would do what ever it takes to get there. Although Ursa had a valid point what it Zuko could perform some use for him in the future. There was always the exile option which he had planned for earlier, but this seemed easy and cleaner.

"You have to look at the Pros and Cons Ursa." She seemed a bit taken back was she expecting him to play games with her and pretend he had not a clue as to what she was talking about.

"He is our son." She whispered leaving her mouth hanging open.

"He is your son Ursa I thought I loved him but much has changed from his birth 8 year ago till now, so unless you wish me to defy my fathers wishes or if you have a better plan please share it.

"Your Father used to be a good man Azula told me what you asked him for and that was to the upmost greediness on your part, are sons life is at stake and it is your fault and so you are going to fix it." _Azula _she was smart to stay behind and watch the more information the easier it is to out defeat your opponents he remember teaching her that lesson but she will be taught a knew lesson for betraying her father.

"You're wrong Ursa when you married to me my values were the same as yours but now things have changed, I hate to say it but I would rather be FireLord than have a son by my side. And so if you do want his life to be spared it will be your fixing not mine, and also greediness is most of which makes the world go round, greediness, strength and power that is." Her mouth dropped and her thoughts could be seen through her eyes which were looking at the floor in shock. She was breathing heavily but her breathe came to an abrupt halt and see looked up at him.

"What if you killed him?" This woman must not have thought things through he had thought he loved a great strategist but he was wrong. Could she not see all the faults in her plan or was she hoping he would not see them? If he killed his father and someone miraculously found out then he would be banished and that would not win him the throne it would leave it to his tea loving older brother Iroh. Iroh had already caused a problem in Ozai planning which was why he needed to get the throne tonight before his brother returned home. Also what if the killing had not succeeded his father would show no remorse and immediately have his head. That was not a chance he was going to risk.

"Ursa," He sighed

"I know, I know there is no way that could possibly end well." She interrupted as if she had read his mind. "What if I killed him?"

"That could work you do realize you will have to flee, being that you need not be caught first." She was still a smart woman.

"Yes well how should I play this, make it a natural death or go for the murder." No she need to make it so that he had the throne declared to himself natural is not an option.

"No you must threaten his life, make it so he must declare the birthright to me and not Iroh, then you will have to kill him." He lip quivered at his harsh words he knew this would be difficult for her but she would come out alive and he with a nation.

"I will do it, I will but I need you to do me a favor,"

"Anything darling," He said as he wrapped his arm around shoulder in some sort of comforting fashion she shoved it off and he laughed feeling little to no hurt.

"When the children asked where I have gone to tell them I was banished, I don't want them to remember me as the coward who killed the grandfather and then ran away."

"Of course," He said softly "But what act did you commit to be banished?"

"Treason, the truth but don't tell them about the killing," She started shedding more tears "Please" She whispered and he almost had sympathy which turned to pity which he quickly dismissed.

"Anything for you dear, now come I have to tell you the exact words you are going to use to tell my father."

**Azula**

When her father had asked for his birthright to the throne she knew what she had seen. Azulon had sentenced her brother to death but she had assumed her father would never attempt to do it so, so she decided it would be a great deal fun to tease little Zuzu on the subject. It was good any time she got the dirt on her brother. Plus he was such a softy that it would be easy for her to get to him. But that hadn't gone exactly according to plan. When she was in mid tease her mother had come to interrupt her she knew her mother was never a major fan of her she always seemed to be there when ever Azula was doing something wrong maybe it was her motherly instincts. But this talk they had was like no other before. Usually her mother tells her what she did wrong and that she needs to apologize but as Ursa drug Azula out of her brothers room Azula could just feel that this time was different maybe a different sort of tension or something but it was defiantly different.

"Azula it is eleven 'o'clock at night why are you interrogating your brother." Her mother looked tired but well enough awake to punish her.

"I was just telling Zuko some news I found out." She actually for once told the truth.

"Oh really," She nodded "What was this special news that couldn't wait till morning."

"Well it wasn't that special mother I wanted to tell him now before I forgot," She lied.

"Mhm? And what was special news?" Ursa asked raising her brow

"I forget." She said almost too quickly.

Her mother eyed her suspiciously. "Azula?"

"Yes?"

"I know you are lying to me, and you are going to tell me right now what you were just teasing in your brother's face!" She commanded Azula wanted to tell her for some reason she didn't no why she wasn't but she felt as if she was betraying father but it's not like he was going to find out.

"I overheard father in the war room." She paused and her mother eyed her. "He asked if he could have Uncles birthright Grandpa said no and for asking he... He sentenced Zuko to death." She finished closing her eyes tightly.

"What." Her mother almost whispered.

"I'm not lying mother I swear, it's just I didn't mean to tease him I'll say I'm sorry I promise and..."

"Azula, I have to go immediately we will discuses this conversation tomorrow morning, go to bed." Her mother finished and quickly began to walk away. Azula shifted over towards her room realizing how tired she was she was mad at her mother but not extremely. Little did she know that was the last words Ursa would say to her face but not the last time she would here her mother speak.

Later that night Azula was being shaken awake softly she didn't want to wake up but she open her eyes anyway it was dark in the room so it must still be night or early morning. She looked up and even in the darkness she could see someone above her at first she thought it was her mother but once she became more awake it was almost impossible to not identify her father's sharp features.

"Azula," He whispered.

"Yes father," She said sleepily.

"Wake up your mother wishes to speak to you about your actions last night in FireLord Azulon's quarters." _Oh great _her mother got grandpa involved this should be interesting.

"Of course father," She said a little more awake, she didn't want to go but she new better then to deign her father's wishes, she went over to find clothing but her father stopped her.

"Go in you robes it is urgent." She quickly left the room this was usurped why would her mother wish to speak with her in the middle of the night could this not wait until morning? She didn't realize how fast she was walking until she reached her grandfathers room in record time. She was going to make a grand entrance but she decided against it. She just wanted to slip in quickly showing all regret and submission possible say how extremely sorry she was and apologize to Zuko tomorrow and them tease him later the day to make up for the apology. She quietly opened the door enough that I didn't distract anyone inside she peered in with one bright golden eye and she could just make out her mother talking silently to her grandfather. This would be fun she sigh and was about to announce her present when he mother was suddenly standing behind her grandfather holding a small flame up to his neck. Did her eyes deceive her? She could her them whispering things she moved her body into the room a little more trying her hardest not to make a sound. She could still barely hear them but she could faintly make out the words they were saying.

"Your life's at the line old man sign the sheet and maybe I'll let you live." That was defiantly her mother voice but it was spoken with such force she was almost gasped but she couldn't give away her piston she slowed her breathing and calmed down enough so she could here her grandfathers response.

"Haha," He laughed chokingly "I always thought that this would be him never you."

"Shut up sign or die it's your choice." Ursa stated blankly. Azula wasn't sure what to make of this. Was her mother trying to kill her Grandfather? None of this made any sense. She heard movement and the scraping of a pen against paper.

"I don't know why I did this," Her grandfather said mentioning to the paper "You'll just kill me anyway, but that's okay there will be two deaths tonight." He finished cackling. What was he talking about? _Oh crap _Zuko! They're not really going to kill him father would never, she just thought. Oh no..

"Take it back!" Her mother commanded "I will kill you if you don't!"

"You'll kill me anyway." He says still laughing like he's insane. No one spoke for a few moments Azula shifted silently enough so that she could see her mothers face. Her eyes were shut as she maintained a steady flame at her grandfather's throat she looked like she was pondering over something. She didn't open her eyes but spoke. Azula couldn't hear what she was saying and apparently neither could her grandfather.

"What?" he said surprised.

"Take the girl!" Her mothers said sniffling "Take Azula not Zuko!" Azula couldn't even breathe. She didn't bother trying to hide herself at the door and her grandfather saw her and began to laugh cruelly, as tears welded up in Azula's eyes she hadn't noticed her grandfather saw her and her mouth was just hanging open in shock at her mothers words the laughing was a blur everything was a blur. But with a quick movement of her mothers hand the laughing sound stopped and Azula came to her senses as she realized what happened. Ursa looked down sad at the body, Azula made a chocking sound trying to prevent more tears from coming down her cheeks. Her mother looked up and immediately her expression changed from shock to anger to realization as she knows that Azula had just heard what she said. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Azula was running she didn't know where to but she knew it would be as far away as possible from that evil, EVIL women. Azula found herself running to the war room she looked around small tears blurring her vision and she hid behind a pillar praying that her mother would not find her she sunk down and put her head in her knees and just let the tears come. No matter how hard she tired they wouldn't stop that was until she felt a hand touch her shoulder she didn't want to look up. She couldn't what if it was her mother, this caused her tears to pour out harder just thinking of that horrible women! She hated her! She hated her mother because her mother hated her! She kept crying until she heard the voice she fears the most in the world.

"Azula listen to me Azula." Her father said quickly, she finally looked up realizing that it was light around her how long had she been crying? She looked up at her father and she could see his disappointment as he looked at her tears. She quickly pulled her hand up to wipe them away her looked at her hand and it was shacking was she in shock? Her fathers disappointment had finally silenced her tears for she instinctively knew that when he was disappointed nothing good ever came out of that. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't all she could do was gasp for air.

"Azula what has happened to you?" He asked trying to be sincere not that she noticed.

"Mo-mo-Ursa was she said-I-she.." she couldn't find the right words to explain even close to watch she saw and heard "FireLord Azulon he, he's, dead."

"Azula do not let that women get to you. She is weak is weak people don't like people like us you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we are strong Azula you're brother is weak your Grandfather is weak your Uncle is weak and your mother is we-"

"She is not my mother." She said through her teeth

"So be it they only few us a vicious, evil because they only want to be as strong as us. They think you're a monster..." At first the words cut her like a knife but as they began soak in she understood he was right she hoped. He then stood up and started to walk away but he turned around and put something in her lap. It was her brother's knife. Don't tell Zuko about tonight. This is our secret and that it was.

**Well this story was difficult to write at some times but easier at others. Ozai was quite hard for me and I hope you liked it. I like Ozai a lot but I made him like a total ass. Zuko I just feel like I left him out I just used what was in the chapter adding a little insight. I have an extreme challenge writing Zuko, because he is a main character in the series they really basically put an input in his background but so it was harder for me to use my imagination I guess. With Azula it's completely the opposite. I heard she was hard to right but I thought otherwise. I do and don't like how they didn't really go into Azula and her life so much in the show I like how people can make it up there own way but I hate not knowing for sure but I love to see other peoples insight! Thanks for reading! And I am so sorry but I just don't own Avatar the Last Airbender but I still love the show!**

**3 **

**LifeTimesWorth**


End file.
